


A Little Story

by CamariFantasy



Category: 0 - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Drama, F/M, High School, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamariFantasy/pseuds/CamariFantasy
Summary: Alex and Lee are littles going into their Junior year of high school. They stay together, hiding their 'little' secret from the world. One faithful day, the small pair got a pair of new, handsome, students in their classes this year, Owen and Jordan. The boys, though popular, still seem to want to be friends with the girls. Will this handsome pair of boys find out the little girls secret? What will the four do if that happens?DISCLAIMER~~~MAY INCLUDE:Mature ContentSelf-Harm/Thoughts of SuicideBullyingAnd Those of There of





	A Little Story

It was a cool afternoon on a Saturday, and two girls were lying to their parents, strangely at the same time.

"Mom! I'm going to Alex's house for a sleepover again!" Lee called to her parents, bag in hand. She heard a yell of confirmation from her mom and rushed out quickly, tying her brown hair back.

"Mother I'm leaving for Lee's house now!" The other girl called to her own parents, being a street away from Lee. A call of 'stay safe" was yelled back as the girl left, tucking some of her black hair behind her ear as she walked away.

Both of the girls walk down to the intersection where their streets met, their normal meeting place. With a quick hug, the pair started to walk down the longest street, talking about their plans with each other.

They were walking to the oldest house on the street, it was back at the end of the street in front of the woods that circled the town. The girls knocked on the door, waiting till a familiar old woman opened it to greet them.

"There's my girls! Right on time as always." The older woman smiled, hugging the pair.

"Hello Nana." They responded, happily hugging back before being ushered inside.

"How are you two?" Their Nana, Patty, asked as she walked to the living room. Alex closed the door behind them.

"I'm good, Lee?" Alex said, looking over at her friend.

"Pretty good, got my tips dyed." Lee said, moving her hair too view.

"It looks great dear. The cabin has been charging all day so it should be ready for you two. Can you clean the kitchen a bit for me first?" Patty asked softly, sounding tired as she sat down. The girls gave quick glance at each other, slightly concerned but not feeling it should be brought up.

"Of course Nana!" Lee agreed happily, Alex nodded before they both rushed to the kitchen, cleaning it quickly. When done they opened the back, door ready to leave. "We'll be out back Nana." Alex called.

"See you tomorrow dears!" Patty called back as the girls left through the back door.

The cabin mentioned was in the back, a little path going into the forest to it, and hidden within the trees. It took the girls about five minutes to get there as they were running at a near sprint. When arrived they laughed and tried to catch their breath, opening the door with one of the two keys, each kept around their necks.

They entered, taking their shoes off at the door which they had closed behind them. They then went to the small wall closet and hung up all their clothes.

Alex grabbed a suspender skirt and a light blue button up, slinking off her t-shirt and jeans to replace them with that. Lee did the same but her outfit of choice was her current pick panties and a large pink sweater with white dots all over.

The pair moved to the bed where they curled up with their favorite stuffed animals. Alex's was her stuffed panda, Lee's was her teddy bear. Alex chose to begin coloring, taking out color pencils and sharpies while Lee took out her book and started to read.

They continued this over the next few hours, changing between video games or chatting about random things. By the time their bedtime rolled around, the pair still wasn't tired. To fix this the girls decided to have a movie night.

Lee went to the kitchen to make them popcorn while Alex changed into a pair of black and white panties and a panda shirt, then went back to the bed to find a movie. She curled under their fluffy blanket, panda in her lap, as she browsed through the movies. She ended up choosing 'Beauty and the Beast', waiting for Lee. Lee soon came back, setting the large bowl of popcorn between them as she joined Alex under the blanket, teddy bear in hand.

As the movie went on the pair became more and more tired. By the end of the movie the girls could barely keep their eyes open. Lee took the bowl, putting it into the sink before going back to the bed. Alex on the other hand laid down, curling under the blanket with her panda. Lee came back and curled on the other side, both soon falling asleep.

When they woke the girls took their time fully waking up. They took turns brushing their teeth and using the bathroom before going back to the bed. Alex grabbed one of her pacifiers, putting it in her mouth and curling back up with her panda. Lee rubbed her eyes, pulling out her ear buds, putting them on and listening to some music.

When they were more awake Lee got up and made them breakfast, Alex decided to put cartoons on. They were soon sitting on their shared bed eating a simple breakfast of eggs, toast, and sausage while watching some of their favorite cartoons.

When they were done they cleaned the cabin up then got dressed for the day. Alex decided on a black and white checkered romper with a navy blue under shirt underneath. Lee picked out some white short shorts with a baggy black t-shirt that hung off her shoulders.

They left the cabin, locking it up and walking to the main house. Then entered quietly, finding a note on the fridge as they went to make their Nana breakfast.

It red: "Morning girls! Before you wake me up for the day would please do me the favor of going out to get groceries? The list is on the back of this note and the money is on the table next to the door. Drive safe!"

The pair nodded, Alex looked over the list while Lee gathered the money, slipping it into the purse she always carried around. She grabbed their Nana's car keys from the hook by the door as Alex walked over.

The pair left, making sure to lock up the house, and made their way to the car. Since Lee was the only one who could currently drive she slid into the driver's side while Alex joined her in the passenger seat.

As Lee pulled out the driveway and onto the street, Alex turned the radio on, trying to kill the silence. Lee smiled and hummed along as she drove, Alex on the other hand loudly sang with the radio.

The pair arrived at the grocery store, Lee luckily finding a spot closest to the building. Once they got out the car, Lee locked it and the pair headed for the entrance. People stared so they stayed close to each other, Alex not liking the attention and Lee ignoring it.

Alex looked at the back of the paper that their Nana gave to them, she looked up at Lee and said. "We need milk, cheese, dried noodles, and some white bread." Lee nodded in response and grabbed a basket, the pair then walked to the bread aisle.

A half hour later the girls were walking out the store to the car, groceries in hand. They piled it all into the car, including themselves, and drove back to the house.

Once they entered the house they put the food away and started on breakfast and lunch, Alex making breakfast while Lee made lunch. The pair set up a tray of breakfast for their Nana, then began to argue on who would wake the old Hispanic.

"You wake her up, I don't want to get hit again." Alex said quickly, Lee disagreeing for the same reason.

"Rock Paper Scissors." Lee suggested, Alex agreeing and they both holding their hands up.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors. Shoot!" They said together, both ending on scissors.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors. Shoot!" They did again, Alex landing on Rock while Lee did Scissors again.

"Yes! You wake the Mexican lady." Alex cheered doing her happy dance, Lee groaning and handing Alex the breakfast tray, who happily took it.

They both made their way upstairs, slowly entering their Nana's room. Alex went to the small table in the large room, hiding behind it and keeping her distance, carefully watching. Lee on the other hand walked over slowly, gently shaking the older woman awake.

"Nana, it's time to get up." She said softly. The older woman groaned and grabbed a sandal she kept near. Lee jumped back as it was thrown at her and hit her in the shoulder hard, Spanish curses coming from the old lady's mouth.

Alex slowly crawled towards the door before Patty could see her. "N-Nana, we were just bringing you food." Lee said, moving to grab the tray and held it up. Patty sat up and opened her eyes, she saw Alex crawling away and grabbed a slipper from her night stand drawer, throwing it and hitting Alex in the ass.

"Ah!... D-Dammit Nana..." She mumbled, rubbing her ass to try to sooth the pain. Patty chuckled to herself, gesturing for us to leave. Alex dramatically crawled away with one arm, Lee kicked her feet to tell her to go faster.

Hours went by, the girls had gone back to the cabin, sitting on the bed and talking among themselves.

"Do you feel something different about Nana?" Alex asked softly, worry in her voice. Lee looked at her with concern and confusion.

"I don't think so. She seems like her normal self, no?" Lee responded, Alex sighed and nodded.

"Maybe it's just my imagination. I'm bored, wanna see what Nana is up to?" Alex changed the topic, dismissing her worry. The pair got up and walked out of the cabin, not forgetting lock the door.

They went back to the main house, sitting in the living room and talking to their Nana. They talked about their week, Patty mentioning that she got new neighbors a few days ago.

Soon it was sadly time for the girls to go back home since the girls had school the next day. They said their goodbyes, going back to the cabin to pack their bags back up. They walked together back to the intersection, parting ways with a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Alex: Hai there! I'm Alex one of the creators of 'A Little Story'. BTW Nana ain't abusive, she just likes being protected, -_- I guess....
> 
> Lee: Hello, my name is Lee and I'm the other creator of 'A Little Story'. And yes, Alex is right Nana is NOT abusive. We hope you enjoy our story so far and in the future.


End file.
